1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to generation of an audible sound by a motor of a device. More specifically, the present invention concerns generating one or more audible sounds using a motor in the device, such an audible sound is made during operations of the motor other than regular motor operations, and may be used as notification of a condition such as a device malfunction or error, an operation completion condition as well as other conditions or events.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are numerous devices that use a dedicated component that emits an audible sound to notify users of the occurrence of a specified event. For example, a device such as an ink jet printer uses a buzzer component whose function is to produce a beep upon activation of a print head cleaning function, or provide a variety of consecutive beeping sounds indicating different types of errors, such as paper empty, paper jam, etc. The component that is used to generate the audible sound is a piezoelectric alarm or buzzer. These alarms or buzzers are separate components that are integrated into the device""s printed circuit board. Some require specifically designed driving circuits. The addition of a separate component and in some instances, a specifically designed driving circuit, adds to the cost of the device. In addition, it is possible that a buzzer component may itself malfunction. In such a case, there is no mechanism to be able to provide notification using such a component. For at least these reasons, it would be beneficial to have the ability to generate an audible sound within a device using a component of the device that traditionally serves an other function to provide the notification. In so doing, it is possible to eliminate the need to, and/or to provide redundancy with respect for, additional components whose sole purpose is to provide such notification.
The present invention addresses the foregoing and concerns a device having at least one motor, the at least one motor is used to generate an audible sound as notification of an occurrence of a condition. The at least one motor preferably, although not necessarily, providing a function in addition to the notification function. The notification function served by the at least one motor may be a primary source of such notification or such function may be provided as a backup for a primary notification source. For example, in the latter case, the motor""s notification function may be used should dedicated alarm component malfunction.
Advantageously, where operation of a motor according to the present invention serves as the only source of a notification function, the present invention provides at least the opportunity of reducing the complexity of the device by eliminating the need for other components whose sole function is a notification function. In so doing, it is possible to reduce the cost and complexity of the device hardware. Where the present invention is used as a backup for a notification component, notification may be made even in a case where another source for notification (e.g., a piezoelectric buzzer or speaker) is malfunctioning.
Accordingly, the invention is directed to method and apparatus for controlling a motor within a device to generate an audible sound used to indicate the occurrence of a condition.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a method is provided for generating an audible sound in an imaging device, the device having an electronic motor controllable by a first operation sequence to perform a first function, the method comprising the steps of detecting a condition for which an audible sound is to be generated as notification of the condition, and causing the motor to rotate according to a second operation sequence so as to create the audible sound as notification of the condition, wherein the second operation sequence causes the motor to rotate in a manner, other than the motor rotation resulting from the first operation sequence, so as to cause the motor to perform only the notification function.
This brief summary has been provided so that the nature of the invention may be understood quickly. A more complete understanding of the invention can be obtained by reference to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment(s) thereof in connection with the attached drawings.